1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of a music search system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a tendency that capacity of recording medium including HD (Hard Disc) as a large-capacity memory medium, a semiconductor memory such as a flash memory, and a recording medium such as an optical disc becomes large is increasingly outstanding.
Particularly, the semiconductor memory is rapidly penetrating into the market as a so-called semiconductor audio. This is because portability of the semiconductor memory is excellent and demand for listening with a semiconductor audio becomes very high. Further, a feature of small size and large capacity advances in HDs and an HD drive with excellent portability is being supplied in the market. In such cases, users memorize music of thousands or tens of thousands in large capacity recording media such as a semiconductor memory and an HD, search, and then listen to the music which the users desire to listen to. In a case where the users search the music desired by the users among these many music compositions that are recorded in a large capacity recording medium, the users can search music compositions based on music information including an artist name, an album name, and a music name. It has not been easy to sequentially play music suitable for users' tastes, because it is required to specify a music composition from information such as an artist name, based on users' knowledge of music. As a method to solve the problem, it has been generally practiced to search music based on music impressions such as a pleasant music and a sad music (e.g. refer to the below-mentioned Patent Document 1).
Further, there include a method of selecting music that matches a melody hummed by the users, a method of selecting music that matches lyrics hummed by the users, and a method of selecting music that matches rhythm inputted by the users. (For example, vide the below-mentioned Patent Document 2.) However, it is not easy by this method to select the music the users desire to select.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-134549    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-290574